


ignoring the instinct of stopping

by amber_management



Series: eudora's big boy, stuffed full to bursting [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, F/M, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, No Sex, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_management/pseuds/amber_management
Summary: when diego accidentally finds himself mindlessly stuffing himself with more food than a regular person could handle, he realizes just what eudora's many feeding sessions have done to him, and how much he loves the results
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: eudora's big boy, stuffed full to bursting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	ignoring the instinct of stopping

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to make this into a series. i just really need eudora stuffing diego with everything. food, toys. everything. maybe i'll actually write the scenes i described in the last fic about the funnel up the ass and the machine feeding him all day. just really need that boy to eat, if you know what i mean. maybe patch will keep him immbole on he couch while she stuffs him?? who knows.
> 
> maybe diego's obsession with being full expands into eating, and he just needs something inside him to keep that pressure in him. lets see what happens

Diego had been trying to be a good boy for a while now.

He knew that Eudora's favourite thing after a long, hectic day at work was coming home to their shitty apartment with Diego patiently sitting on their special chair in the middle of the room, food already waiting, the electric blue rope laying across his lap. Sometimes, she liked it if he had already started before she got home, just enough to satisfy himself but not enough to forfeit her the joy of feeding him full to bursting and holding his expanding gut in the palms of her hands.

Normally, Diego would be happy to wait for her, wait for her to saunter through that door and look at him with those lustful eyes and smile that sly smile which made him feel warm from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. But, well, he hadn't had the best of days either, and he thought that he deserved a little treat as well. All relationships were built around comprise, and he was sure that Eudora wouldn't mind if he spoiled himself a little before she got home as long as she got to enjoy the final result, right?

That was how he found himself seated on the couch, moulded into the certain cushion that already had a grove of his body, an indent that spoke of how often he spent there thanks to his new bulk, elbow deep in a bag of takeaway with wrappers and bags and boxes already littered across the floor. It didn't feel like he had been at it for very long, but it occurred to him just how hungry he really was, and once he got going he realized that he just couldn't stop.

At first, he didn't even realize that he had eaten so much, but a couple of hours in he began to feel bloated, and even longer still he finally started to feel the very first twinge of fullness, and by that point, he had already made it through all of the food he had brought, settling heavily in his gut in various degrees of temperature considering how long they'd been sitting there for, and in many different levels of greasiness. It was a tribute to how often he had been doing this, he decided, and how much his body had adapted to his increasing food intake. Years ago he would never have even considered something like this let alone actually try it, and his body would never be able to cope under the strain of all this food, but now, after living with Eudora and letting her stuff him full to her heart's content every other night? He found that not only did he enjoy it as much as she did, but he loved what it did to him, what it continued to do to him.

What he did to himself, now, even when Eudora wasn't around, was nowhere to be seen.

Sometimes, he looked at himself in the mirror and could hardly recognize himself. What had happened to him? It must have happened between being kicked from the academy and being happy. Surely, he wouldn't have let himself get like this any other way, right? With the plush love handles and soft yet solid stomach and the red-stretchmarks and the curved underbelly. He was so heavy, now, so big, that he could slide his palm under his stomach and hold the whole thing in his hand like a globe. Sometimes, when he was home alone or late at night when Eudora was asleep, he would play with it. Press his hand into it and watch the flesh indent under his touch. Drag it upwards from below and release it so the weight of it came crashing down on him, sending ripples through him. Stick his finger in his bellybutton and shake it, making waves form and shake him to his very core. Grab at himself, his stomach, his flabby arms, his love handles, and pull and rub and jiggle and-

How the hell had it ever gotten like this? And why hadn't it happened sooner?

But now, seated on the couch, one hand rested on the apex of his stomach, he realized that even after all the food he had consumed and the evidence of the night littered across the floor, he was  _ still  _ hungry.

It was unbelievable, really. He had eaten more food on his own than he had in a very long time and the fact that he had done it all without Eudora's prompting or suggestion. It was the first time that he'd ever eaten like this in an apartment all alone. If he thought about it, it would probably shock him, but all he could think about was being sated. 

He noticed that he struggled to stand. His gut was sold and larger than he remembered, and it settled heavily between his open legs. He had to gather momentum in order to get out of his little grove on the couch, and he rested a hand across the shelf of his stomach had become as he practically waddled to the kitchen, scratching at the hair that covered the roundest part of his stomach. Thankfully, Eudora made a point to keep the kitchen properly stocked, and he grabbed a full box of cereal and a carton of milk with him before returning to the couch. There were many more things that he could probably grab, but none of it was easy or clean to eat, so the milk and cereal would have to do.

He settled back on the couch, opened the box and grabbed a handful of cereal. He hadn't thought about a bowl or a spoon. This was just more efficient. He shoved the cereal into his mouth and swallowed it down with a chaser of cold milk, and the thickness of it coated his throat and settled cooly in his stomach. The cereal helped, and when the milk was at its last dregs and he had resorted to shaking the last of the cereal into his mouth straight from the box when his hand no longer reached, he was finally, finally full.

He capped the milk and tossed the bottle to the ground, discarding the cereal box just as easily as he gripped at the side of his gut, rubbing and soothing the distended mass, feeling the way it settled over him. He tried to sit up further and found that he could hardly move. He listened to it gurgle. He couldn't tell if it was in protest or in encouragement. The milk and swollen cereal was settling heavily in his stomach and he moaned as he struggled to unbutton his fly, and when he finally managed it, he was both relieved and amazed at the way it rushed to fill the space, like a water balloon finally given the space it needed to expand. 

He tried to hold his stomach in his hands in a vain attempt to relieve some of the pressure and found that he couldn't wrap his arms around it, and he cradled the soft underbelly as much as he could and gazed down at the red flush that spread across the tightly pulled skin. The stretchmarks seemed even larger now, like reaching fingers, and at this angle, he couldn't even see his feet, reclined on the couch. He rubbed at the skin, relishing in the way it gurgled and rippled beneath his hand.

One of Eudora's favourite things to do was feed him full to bursting and shake his expansive stomach like a magic eight ball. He had never tried it before, had never understood why it gave her such joy, but now as he gripped either side of his taught, round stomach and shook it up and down, he understood. The way everything moved within him, shifting beneath his hands, the sloshing of his stomachs contents as the carton of milk turned everything into a slop, the sparks of pain it brought that, the way it landed heavily on lap- it was everything he had ever dreamed of. 

After all that food he had crammed inside him in such a short amount of time, Diego found himself getting sleeping, pleasantly stuffed and on the verge of too-full, his eyes began to shut. He fell asleep in his grove on the couch with his hand resting on the apex of his very warm, very large and very stuffed stomach, and his last thought before he drifted off was whether or not they had any leftovers in the fridge.

He was woken an indeterminate amount of time later by the front door opening and closing, and Diego opened his eyes just in time to see Eudora entering the apartment, still dressed in her uniform for the academy with a little paper bag with grease stains in her hand. She paused when she saw him, eyes wide and mouth agape, and even from where he sat on the couch with the TV on, he heard her gasp. "Oh, Diego..." she threw all her things on the ground and rushed over to join him on the couch. "Look at you. Oh my. Oh, baby..." She wrapped her hands around his stomach and began gently, reverently, rubbing at his gut, revelling at the size of it as it grumbled under her touch. He moaned- she always did things to him, even when she didn't have food to feed him. "Did you do this for me?"

Though he almost thought better of it, Diego shook his head. "N-no," he admitted. "I was just... I was hungry. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Eudora asked, not taking her eyes off of his giant stomach. He could hardly see her over the top of it. "This is such a pleasant surprise."

"I ate your dinner," Diego blushed. "I couldn't stop. I was just... I was so hungry."

"Uh-huh," Eudora didn't sound convinced. She ducked down and picked up both the carton of milk and the box of cereal, both empty. "Are you sure that our dinner was all you ate?" 

Diego flushed. "I was just so hungry, Patch. I'm still so hungry, but I'm so full. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"You're growing. You're growing for me, nice and big," Patch placed a kiss on Diego's swollen stomach and he preened at the gentle touch. "You're getting so big, Diego. Do you know how big you are? Have you seen yourself? Have you ever seen how beautiful you are when you're full to bursting? You're gorgeous. It's unbelievable. Everything about you is changing. Believe me, Diego, you've never been able to hold this much food in you before."

"What's happening to me, Patch?"

"You're adapting. Your body is learning that you're a hungry boy, and that it needs to grow to accommodate all the food you're camming into you. Without me around, too. I'm so proud, so proud of my big boy. Look at these stretch-marks- your body knows you better than you do. It knows that you like to be full. It knows that you like being big, and it's making the room for you. Do you like it, Diego? Do you like being big? Do you like being so full that you can hardly move, can't stand, can't move on your own? Do you like being so heavy that you have to cradle your belly in your arms just to move around?"

"Y-Yes.'

"Do you like stuffing yourself when you're bored, even if you're not hungry? Do you like outgrowing your clothes? Do you like the noises you make when you eat enough to feed a family? Do you like getting bigger and bigger for me, and letting me hold you and wrap my arms around you and sink my hands into your fat? Do you like making me proud?"

He whined. He wanted to reach out, to wrap his fingers in her hair, but frankly, he couldn't reach her. She kissed the underside of his belly, licking over the soft skin. "Y-Yes, Eudora. God, yes."

"Then you're just becoming what you always should have been. My Diego, my big boy," Eudora purred as she stood from kneeling on the ground and slid onto his lap. Before, his stomach resting between his legs, but with Eudora taking up that space, it now settled over her legs, and when she adjusted it so she could fit closer, it rippled back at him like a heavy wave. She shook it, listening to the way it sloshed and moaned. "You need to drink cartons of milk more often, baby." She produced the bag from her side, the scent of grease and sugar and warm foods wafting up at him, and against his better judgement, he felt his stomach rumble beneath her palm at the scent and he couldn't hold back the moan that passed his lips. "Do you still have some room in that big ole' belly of yours for a special midnight treat, Diego baby?"

"Always."

Slowly, Eudora made a show of unwrapping the bag and slowly pulling out a mini cinnamon-coated doughnut, warm and gooey and soft, and she held them just close enough for him to be tantalized by the scent of them, so close yet so far. With her on his lap like that, he couldn't move much, and the way she was running her nails over his stomach made him keen. "There's six of these. Are you sure you can handle them? Or are you too full to handle six measly mini-doughnuts?"

"I can do it," He basically whined. "Give it to me, Eudora. Please. Please."

The grin that spread across her face was almost maniacal as she took her sweet time shoving the doughnut between his lips and kissing away the leftover sugar. Diego had been so enraptured with feeding and the sensation of feeling full that he hadn't even realized that his shirt was still over his stomach, creeping upwards past his bellybutton, stretched to the limit, and Eudora reached down and ripped it all the way up so his swollen gut was finally out in the open and given air to breathe. "Look at you, baby boy," she praised while he chewed, appraising his stomach and running her long nails over the sensitive, taught skin. It sent a shiver down his spine. "You did this. You did this, with no help from me. You did it all on your own. Look at what you've become. Do you like it? Do you like what you see? Do you like being full every second of every day?"

"Eudora-" he panted, and she shoved another doughnut in his mouth to silence him.

"You like it. No, you love it. You love taking up most of the bed, you love pressing your hands into your soft flesh, and you love how huge your belly has become," she continued. She ducked down to lick individually at his stretchmarks, slowly, one at a time, before coming back up to feed him the third doughnut. "You like that you can eat a full meal and still be hungry. You like that you've got stretch marks and flabby arms and a belly that wobbles when you walk. Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say walk? I meant waddle."

Diego moaned and Patch smiled down at him. She looked like an angel sent to him from heaven, but her smile said that she was a demon straight from hell. "You're amazing."

She pressed her hands down on his stomach and kneaded at the flesh. "My big boy. Look at you. Look at this," She gripped at his flesh and tugged, and Diego watched his stomach pull away with her hands, stretching out almost unbelievably before she let it go and let it wobble back into position like jelly. Where her hands had been were red marks that matched her fingers. "That's all you, tiger. You did that."

She fed him the fourth doughnut, and let him lick the sugar from her fingers. "Fuck," he whispered.

"Fuck is right," Patch laughed. "I haven't fucked you when you've been so full and flabby like this. I need to put it on my bucket list."

"Patch-"

"Don't speak," she said as she silenced him with another doughnut. "Just eat."

He wanted to tell her that he was still hungry now that the milk and cereal had settled to nothing, and that six measly doughnuts weren't going to cut it. She was right. The fact that he could eat all that, two family meals, a litre of milk, a box of cereal, and six doughnuts, really was a testament to how much he had grown. "Hungry." He managed around the food in his mouth, and she smiled. 

"I know you are," she purred. "I know you're hungry. I'm going to feed you up some more, and then I'm going to help you waddle to bed while you hold your huge gut, and then I'm going to help you get into bed, and then I'm going to feed you more," she leant forwards as she fed him the last and final doughnut, leaving her fingers against his lips as she chewed. "And then you're going to wake up full and stuffed, and bloated, and I'm going to rub your tummy and kiss your stretch marks, and do it all over again."

When he swallowed the last and final doughnut, Eudora slipped off of him and settled next to him on the couch, leaning into the softness of him, resting her head on his shoulder while one hand marvelled at his stomach, rubbing her palm across the layer of soft pudge hat covered the tautness underneath while the other one cradled it, rubbing methodically at his underbelly and playing with its fullness. He sat there, breathing hard, as he considered his next words.

"Patch?"

"Yes, big boy?"

"I want you to make me bigger," he said, and she sat up just far enough to meet his eyes, the shock evident on her face. "I want you to keep me full every minute of the day. I want you to put whatever you have to in me, whether it be toys or the funnel or food or machines and whatever, wherever you have to. Stick it wherever. Do whatever. But I want you to keep me stuffed, so full that I can hardly move, until I'm big enough that I can't even get around by myself, that I need help getting off the couch or out of bed, that I'm too ashamed to leave the house, and until I'm entirely dependent on you," he took a breath. "I want you- I need you, to make me fatter. And I need you to help me love it. And I need you, more than I need anything else. I need you to feed me."

The look on Eudora's eyes was intoxicating, and she petted the softness on his face, the plushness to his cheeks and his jaw and his throat before she bent to place a kiss on his lips. "Do you really mean that? I can do anything I need to?"

"Experiment," He said. "Try whatever you want. I mean it. you can shove stuff up my ass and put shit wherever you like, use weird stuff and do odd things, as long as you're putting food in me and making me bigger."

"Oh, baby," Eudora purred, placing kisses on the mound that had become his stomach and marvelled at its size, it's roundness, it's softness. "I would love to. I thought you'd never ask."

And, blissed out and not nearly full enough and partially stuffed, Diego knew that he'd just made the best decision of his life.


End file.
